After the battle
by ericloca
Summary: My first Inuyasha fanfic  after Inuyasha&Co defeat Naraku . Please R&R ! I don't own a damn thing !


And there , in front of her , was someone - it wasn't hard to see who the person was . Tears started running down her cheek , staining the white skin in their way , touching the black cold dirt under her feet . Her shirt was torn , there were millions of cuts on her arms , and face . But she didn't care , she wasn't paying attention at the pain that was ripping through her body and was becoming stronger every moment .

Her eyes just fell on the body lying there … his eyes closed , peacefully . Like he was still alive . His kimono was soaked with blood , the smell was heard to bear . But for her , it wasn't . She just let her body fell to her knees in front of him and put her head , with the beautiful black hair on his chest . She heard no breathing and she thought that he wasn't there with her anymore … she just placed her hand on his face to wipe away the blood . Her fingertips gently caressed his skin . She looked at his face for a last time , at those beautiful eyes which usually were expressing his honest feelings . And now were closed . A last look and a last touch and then she pulled away , to let him rest into his eternal sleep . And still her hand was gripping on his coat , not wanting to let go of him .

"Inuyasha ! Inuyasha ! Wake up , Inuyasha !!!" she remembered yelling .

That bastard … how could he kill the only man that she loved ? How ? She revenged the death of her adore one , but that wasn't enough to bring him back from the death . She simply stood there , feeling the his cold blood on her body and cried … her tears fell on the jewel she finally restored and its light was blinding . She would never forget their first meeting … she cursed the fact that they didn't even have the chance to kiss … to share their love . She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself , to stop crying , but her mind wasn't leading , it was the heart … and the heart felt the need to release the sufferance from her soul .

Sango approached them , she had been unconscious and she didn't know what happened . She just remembered giving all her strength in the fight against Naraku . Miroku was coming from behind and took his fiancée in his arms . They saw the sorrow in Kagome's eyes , the hot tears … they realized what had just happened .

Shippo jumped from a bush and run to hug Kagome , but the view stopped every one of his moves . "He's …" he tried to ask , but the words weren't coming out . "Yes " Kagome said with her trembling voice " I don't know …. he is not breathing anymore … he may be , I don't know " . "B-b-but" the little fox was scared to death , and he couldn't stop crying .

"How ?" Sango asked , looking at the crying girl lying on Inuyasha's chest . "He … he … he saved me …I shot Naraku , but he sent the arrow back at me … he saw and the idiot just jumped in front of the arrow !" more tears were rolling down her cheek with every word she said "I killed him …" she took his hand and placed in on her heart . "No you didn't , Naraku did …" they didn't dare approach them … "is not your fault " ."I don't know , I don't know "

She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed . Why didn't he just yell at her to let him go , why wasn't he listening to her words , to sit ? Why wasn't he blushing anymore ?

"I love you ! I love you , Inuyasha , I adore you with all my being , I need you here and now ! I need you … I want to hug you , to have you here with me , beside me , why won't you listen to my words and look at me like you always did ? " she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in fury . "why ? you can wake up now , we managed to stop Naraku , we destroyed him once and for all ! " ."Kagome …" Sango kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly . Kagome felt safe in her arms , like the arms of a mother . For the first time , she turned her face away from Inuyasha . Crying in Sango's shoulder , she felt the cold wind hitting her and then she realized the pain her body was in . She moaned and felt a sharp pain across her back . There was the place Naraku hit her with all his strength ,but he didn't kill her right away . She had some power left from the love . Love was helping her to go on . She remembered shooting that last arrow with hate in Naraku's heart , and neither she or Naraku knew how powerful that shot was . The light of the last arrow blinded him and broke through the barrier , and just penetrated the heart . He was ripped into pieces in a matter of seconds .

"Sango … it hurts…" she whispered "I think I am going to pass out … " she looked at Miroku "please , bring his body home… I wanna see him before he'll be buried " The monk nodded and Kagome fainted after that .

……

When she opened her big black eyes , she saw Kaede leaning over her . She smiled watching the fear in priestess's eyes . She wanted to talk ,but she couldn't . Her throat was hurting . Damn , her whole body was on fire . Shippo was lying next to her , covered with a little blanket . The memories of Naraku's destruction came back into her tired mind , and the blinding light ."Miroku … Sango… are they here ? Okay ?" she managed to ask , even if every letter was like a needle entering her throat . "Yeah , they're both fine , resting . " She closed her eyes and turned her face to the darkest corner of the room . There she saw a red pair of pants . Lifting her head a little , Kagome saw bandages covering a bleeding body. "Miroku brought him . " she started sobbing "I wanna see him when he'll be buried "

The Kaede looked surprised . "Why bury him ?" . Kagome watched the priestess with fear "Because you can't keep the dead body forever in here " . "Oh my dear" Kaede whispered "he is not dead " a hopeful smile passed through Kagome's face , releasing all the fear . "He's not .,.."she laughed "he's not dead … I didn't kill him …"

"No , and I bet he'll be okay in three or four days . He just needs time to rest and recover . "

Kagome felt happy , like she had never been in her whole life . She didn't even feel the pain , the fear . She was smiling and looking at him , waiting for Inuyasha to wake up , to see if he really was feeling okay" Kagome …"hearing her name she walked to Inuyasha to see if he was alright . "Inuyasha … you are alive " she took his hand in hers and played with his fingers "I'm here with you …" a tear fell from her eyes "forever with you " . She smiled and placed his head on her lap . The joy in her heart was so hard to describe , she felt wonderful having Inuyasha alive next to her . She didn't want to see him being buried . She leaned her head on the wall and the sleep closed her eyes , her hand still caressing his silver hair … his beautiful hair .

Miroku and Sango woke up and went to see how Kagome was feeling ; Kaede was leading them to the room the two were in . The view of the two lovers melted their hearts ; Kagome's hand on Inu's hair and his head in her lap . The sweet smile on her face and the peaceful look on his . "But I thought Inuyasha was … " Sango whispered. "Yeah , me too …I brought them back , but I think fell asleep somehow , right ?" .Kaede nodded . "Yeah , you both were very tired . You said that Inuyasha was dead and I decided to check him , but thankfully he wasn't . He just had several injuries , that's all … " . Miroku hugged his future wife at his chest . "That's good … I don't know what I would have done if Inuyasha would have died …" .

…..

Hours had passed and Kagome and Inuyasha were still asleep . Somewhere in the evening , Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked above at the woman that was holding him . A big grin enlightened his pale face , seeing Kagome next to him , feeling her scent , hearing her heartbeats . He was so scared because he thought she really died . He blamed himself for loosing consciousness and leaving her alone with that guy . Not more after that , he heard Shippo's steps and voice . The little fox jumped next to him and hugged him . "Inuyasha , you're alive ! you're alive ! Thanks God , I was so scared , I thought you are dead !" he yelled . "I'm fine , but shut up or you'll …" . "Inuyasha ? Inuyasha !" Kagome's voice echoed from her lungs . "I am so glad you are alive ! " .

Inuyasha had a very curious expression on his face and opened his mouth to answer , and tried hard to make a joke and hide the tears his eyes wanted so badly to release . "Do you really think I can be defeated so easily , Kagome ?" she burst in a sweet laughter that filled the whole room with happiness . "No , but still …I was so worried about you … I mean , you stopped breathing and … you were shot because of me … I am sorry , please forgive me !"

"Forgive you ? But for what , Kagome , you did nothing wrong ! " he was furious "don't you dare taking the blame , okay ? " She smiled and hugged him "we killed Naraku … we destroyed him forever !"

He looked at her with the look that said _"What the …" _ and a big grin appeared on his face . "Thank you for defeating the bastard , thank you …" .

After other minutes of talking about the way Naraku was killed , Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and asked her the question that was killing him inside .

"Now that we finally defeated the guy , you … you are going to leave , right ? You'll go and stay in your era for good ?" . There was a trembling in his voice that let her see what answer he was waiting . He was afraid of the day they were going to destroy Naraku and this was the reason .

"You're such a fool ! Do you really think I can leave forever ? " she chuckled "and let you here alone ? You cannot manage on your own , you know that !"

He then pulled her by the hand and she fell on his chest . This was the answer he was waiting for : to know that she was not going to leave him . That she was going to be there with him forever .

…

Please , this is my first Inuyasha fic ever ! I'm begging you to read and review !


End file.
